


[Oldfic] Romance Novels and First Kisses

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [47]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Sharon decides she wants her first kiss.





	[Oldfic] Romance Novels and First Kisses

It was beautiful…simply marvelous!

Sharon squealed as she read the words printed neatly on the page. Finally, the prince had swept down and passionately kissed his princess! She'd been waiting for this moment since she started reading earlier that morning and now it had finally happened! She was so excited!

She wasn't in the mood for the steaminess that was sure to come afterward, so she carefully book marked her page and set the novel aside for later. Oooh, how those scenes made her shiver!

Suddenly contemplative, she frowned and held her teacup to her lips, taking comfort in the familiar warm vanilla flavored drink. She couldn't help but allow her mind to wonder.

What would a real kiss feel like? Was it as fantastic as the author described it as? Would it make her hot until she couldn't take it anymore? She nearly squirmed at the thought.

Then, she came to a resolution.

"I want my first kiss," She huffed as she stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off of her dress like most elegant women should. Of course, had she been anyone else, she would've realized that this was the kind of thing that you should wait for, keep it for that special person.

But of course, Sharon would have none of it. She wanted her first kiss and she wanted it now! She was over twenty for God's sake! Her mother had hers when she was eighteen!

Sharon stopped before she reached the door, her head swimming. Who should she ask? Was there anyone around that might actually want to kiss her?

Well, there was Oz…however, even though he was a womanizer in an aspect, he should be typically clueless about this sort of thing. Therefore, he was off the list.

Gilbert? Sharon immediately dismissed that thought. Not that she didn't find Gilbert attractive, because she  _did;_ it was just that…she had a feeling that Gilbert seriously had a thing for Oz. As in, more than a master/servant/best friend relationship. Therefore, it would be extremely awkward if she kissed Gil.

…Break?

For some reason, Sharon felt her chest tighten at the thought. Come to think of it, Break was the best choice. Not only was he undoubtfully experienced and not tied to anyone, but also he was directly her servant, so he couldn't say no to her!

Sharon smirked, a plan already forming in her mind. Oh yes, Break was going to kiss her! Sharon would make it happen! Now…all she needed to do was get him alone…

* * *

"You called me, Ojou-sama?"

Sharon hid her smirk with her hand, as she turned toward the balcony rail, aware of Break quickly coming up behind her.

"Yes, Break. How are you feeling today?"

Even without looking, she could feel Break's confusion. "I'm fine, Ojou-sama. How kind of you to ask!"

" _Whaddaya want?"_ Emily's high-pitched voice echoed loudly and Sharon resisted the urge to take out her trusted paper fan and beat the crap out of the doll.

"I apologize for Emily's rudeness, Ojou-sama. But may I inquire as to what this is about?"

Sharon finally allowed Break to see her smirk as she turned toward him, secretly hoping that she looked attractive in the dress she was wearing.

"Break, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Ojou-sama?" Break blinked confusingly at her as Sharon closed the distance between them, sandwiching Break between her and the balcony.

"Break, I'm over twenty years old…and yet, I have not yet received my first kiss."

Break blinked and then smirked. Sharon saw a glint in his eye that had never been directed at her before…it made her stomach twist in knots and she didn't know why, but it felt  _good—_

"Ah, you're quite devious, aren't you, Ojou-sama?" Break laughed, allowing Sharon to fit comfortably in his arms. "You would like me to remedy your problem, is that it?"

Sharon couldn't think of anything to say. So instead, she just stood her ground and looked determinately up at Break.

"Well, first off, Ojou-sama, you're doing it wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sharon asked, confused as to how she could mess up already when they hadn't even started.

"When kissing someone, you should be close. You're deliberately putting distance between us because you're embarrassed!" Break teased and before Sharon could protest one sleeve covered hand wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her right up against his chest. Sharon blushed at the close proximity (he was so warm, too) and resisted the urge to bury her face in his chest like she would've a few months ago.

"O-Okay, now what?" Despite entering the situation in a headstrong manner, she was dismayed to find that her resolve was already slipping. She couldn't even keep her voice from stuttering. How lovely!

"Second of all, I need to know what you want me to do. There is more than one type of kiss, Ojou-sama!"

"Well…um, I want the one that I always read about in my novels!" Sharon boldly announced, her resolve back in place. "And don't hold back or you'll be sorry!"

She expected Break to laugh at her, to tease her relentlessly. Instead, he smirked, that glint burning into her once more, scorching her until all she could feel was Break's body against hers.

"If that's what you wish, Ojou-sama."

Sharon gasped as she was suddenly yanked upward, his mouth covering hers with a power that honestly scared her. She tried to kiss back, only to be overwhelmed by his dominance and fierce resolve to kiss he daylights out of her.

Okay, maybe he'd taken the 'don't hold back' too seriously. But Sharon couldn't deny that she was enjoying this. She was shocked when he suddenly licked her lips, slipping his tongue past her defenses.

_"Ah—!"_

She could feel Break smirk against her mouth as he pressed deeper into the kiss, bruising her lips over and over again. It was hot, it was sweet, it was loving, it was lustful, and it was—

Break pulled back and Sharon's stomach flipped as she watched him slowly pull his tongue back into his mouth, deliberately licking his lips afterward.

"Are you satisfied now, Ojou-sama?"

"B-Break…"

She could barely speak. Hell, she could barely  _breathe!_ Her heart was beating so fast that it felt as if it would suffocate her!

"I have some business to take care of at Pandora, so I'll be back later this evening. I'll try to make it back to dinner, but if I don't, please restrain Ms. Alice from eating my portion!" Break called back toward her as he went back through the doors to her room…as if he hadn't just rendered her absolutely speechless…

One thing was for certain. That was way better than anything she could've imagined.


End file.
